die to win becuz i was born to lose
by kyuubi12
Summary: sasuke and naruto meet, two beings for totally differnt worlds, will they find love in each others eyes? yaoi! hinted kibaXgaara yer i suk at summeries


sigh another story

sigh another story? Yes I got very VERY bored

but this is more for a dedication to me bestie Amy who only just started watching Naruto and truly hasn't read a good fan girl yaoi until she has read mine… so Amy u betta comment an tell em who awesomely good I am!

Warning: yes it is a yaoi but I'll try to keep it at a level that will not embarrass me…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Amy!

OMG I haven't even thought of a good story line hang on a sec …… ok got it…

**Chapter one: everything has a start**

In another world far from the village hidden in the leaves a great demon Prince walked slowly along the side of a creek.

He stopped on a small bridge and looked deep into the water. Lost in his thoughts he did not realise that some one had approached.

"Excuse me Prince Kyuubi but Lord Shukaku wishes your presence immediately" Temerai told the Prince respectfully

"Ha-ha of course he does, he always wants me for one thing or another" the Prince laughed and followed Temerai into the great Royal Temple

"Gaara my old friend what is it you wished to see me about?" The Prince asked as they entered Lord Shukaku's room. The lord was standing by the window with two of the royal guards, Temerai and Kunkuro

"It seems we have a problem my Prince…" Gaara said sternly

"Stop calling me _my Prince _for once, you know my name" the Prince cut in

"This is not the time to pout we have a serious problem" Gaara harshly commented

"…" there was no reply from the Prince as he folded his arms in front of him

"Oh you are so pathetic sometimes" Garra gave in "fine… Naruto… we have a problem"

"Oh really, tell me about it" Naruto gleefully replied

"We have humans in our world," Gaara announced sternly

"Hmm, that does prove to be a problem, the last time they entered our world many demons were lost though the sheer stupidity of their actions, not to mention the ones we lost to their world" Naruto thought for a moment on the situation "how many of them are there and where are they now?"

"There seems to be two of them and they are near the edge of the Forever forest when the word came in"

"Ok we have no time to waste we must fetch the humans now before anything happens, Gaara, Temerai and Kunkuro come with me" and in a puff of smoke they left the castle towards the Forever Forrest.

_Back in Konoha and hour or two before _

"Sasuke, can you and Kiba please patrol the village border" Tsunade asked the newly qualified Jounin, "there has been reported disturbances, use Akamaru's nose to find anything unusual"

"Yes lady Hokage" Sasuke and Kiba replied with a small bark from the wolf-sized dog at Kiba's side before disappearing only to reappear near the Leaf Village Gate.

"We'll start here I spose, and stick together because you're no good to us on your own," Kiba explained

"Hn… whatever" Sasuke replied

"Geese this is our first mission as real Jounin, you think you could be a little more enthusiastic" Kiba sighed "well anyway let's head off"

both Sasuke and Kiba jumped off into the trees.

_Sasuke pov_

Sasuke sprang along behind the over sized dog and his owner for close to an hour before they finally came across something very interesting.

All of a sudden, Sasuke sensed a great wave of power that could have been charka, but it seemed different. The wave knocked Kiba and Akamaru form the tree but Sasuke was able to keep his ground, just.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba yelled up to Sasuke after he recovered

"I don't know but we're about to find out" Sasuke replied

"Must we?" Kiba whined but it was too late as Sasuke jumped off in the direction of the wave and Kiba had to scramble to keep up.

Sasuke flew though the trees towards were the pulsating energy was coming from. As he rounded on the clearing, a most peculiar sight met his eyes.

In the middle of the clearing were five dead people and in the middle of them sat what appeared to Sasuke to be a great swirling vortex of charka.

"What is it?" Kiba asked as he came puffing up beside Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I want to" Sasuke said an took a step forward but Akamaru gave a small growl

"I don't think we should do that," Kiba stated placing a hand on top of Akamaru's head

"Look at the situation, these ninja have obviously summoned what ever the hell this is so obviously they thought it couldn't hurt anyone" Sasuke explained burning with desire to enter the portal

"Yeah but their dead if you didn't notice" Kiba said bluntly

"But don't you feel the pull of it?" Sasuke asked, and indeed, he felt pulled towards the swirling charka. Like nothing in it would hurt him. He begin to feel that if he entered it something great would happen

"Yeah I do I bit" Kiba said now transfixed on the portal

"Well I'm going in, you can follow me if you want" and Sasuke slowly advanced on the portal. As he got closer his hair whipped around his face with an unfelt wind. When he was close enough, he touched the portal.

Sasuke felt like his arm was going to be ripped off as the vortex sucked him in. as soon as he entered he felt like he was drowning. So he tried to swim for the surface but none of his limbs would work. He began to think that this was a bad idea and only hoped that Kiba had not followed.

Soon Sasuke was running out of air as his body was tumbled over itself in an invisible stream. Then slowly all went black and he knew that this was the end.

Sasuke awoke in a dense forest in a world he knew was not his own from the very minute that he opened his eyes.

He sat up groggily and looked around to see Kiba and Akamaru laying not far from where he was.

'_So they followed me?' _Sasuke thought and cursed inwardly as he thought of what he led his team into unwillingly

'_I should have been more cautious, what was I thinking!? Going into an unknown object when my teammate told me not too. Moreover, to lead them in as well! I should have known they would follow. Team always sticks together' _Sasuke mentally harassed himself for being so stupid

"Huh where are we?" Sasuke turned quickly to Kiba who sat up carefully and looked around "AKAMARU!" he screamed and ran over to his dog when he spotted him not a meter or two away

Sasuke held his breath for a second, but then Akamaru gave a small growl and sat up, shook his head then looked around.

"Hey Sasuke, where are we?" Kiba asked looking a little scared and hugging Akamaru tightly

"I don't know but I don't think this is our world in general, do you see how everything is brighter here, and do you feel lighter as if there is less gravity?" Sasuke looked at Kiba for a response

"Yeah I do see it and I feel like i could jump twice as high" and as if to test his theory Kiba got to his feet and bounced from one foot to another.

Akamaru got to his feet but seemed a little wary and whined as he came to lean up against Kibas leg.

"Well were not going to get home this way we better start to look for a way out of this forest," Sasuke stated

"Well I smell fresher breeze coming from that way" Kiba answered and pointed off into the trees

"Ok well we will start in that direction, are you ok to run?" Sasuke asked

"yeah, I feel like I could run for days, but when I was coming though that portal I thought I was going to die," Kiba replied again

"yes I know what you mean, this is defiantly not our world, and we do not belong here" and with that Sasuke started off in the direction Kiba pointed, running at a speed that was only possible before if he had concentrated charka at his feet.

Now it was possible with out it.

Naruto crouched high in a tree and peered down on three specs that flew across the forest floor. Gaara landed beside him with a small 'thud'

"I thought you said there were two of them?" he said not taking his eyes off them

"There is, the third is not human. It appears to be a beast" Gaara replied

"Well I think we should stop them when we they get close to the edge of the forest, Kunkuro, you take the beast. Gaara you take the one that runs next to the beach and Temerai, you take the other one," Naruto explained then jumped off ahead to block the exit.

Sasuke was sprinting a little ahead of Kiba and Akamaru, but constantly checked behind him to make sure they were close.

Then he saw the light at the end of the forest and sprinted a little faster.

Just as was, about to escape out of the forest a figure, shadowed by the light at the end, appeared and Sasuke skidded to a halt with Kiba right beside him.

Then the next part happened to fast for Sasuke to actually remember what order it happened in. but suddenly he was flung back into a tree and pinned there but several kunai shaped objects thrown into his clothing.

Sasuke looked around, Kiba was encased by what appeared to be sand, and strings tired Akamaru up. A limp figure was dangling beside him. Sasuke could hear him growling viciously over Kibas bewildered cries.

Then his voice sounded, "Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom, humans?" Sasuke snapped his head around to the figure that had caused him to stop in the first place.

From the shadow emerged a man, he looked around Sasuke's age, 19. Golden hair topped with furry little fox ears that were orange with white tips. On his soft tanned cheeks graced three thin whisker marks each side, poised perfectly by his bright blue eyes.

Sasuke ran his eyes down the handsome man's body; he wore a bright orange coat, opened to show a tight black singlet, over the top of three quarter orange pants.

From above dropped three others dropped.

To the right was a man of the same age as the first. He kept his eyes on Kiba but Sasuke could still see a shock of red hair over lapping a red tattoo to the left of his face. He had green eyes lined black that looked natural.

The red head wore a long black coat over a brown shirt and pants, but the most peculiar thing about him was the giant gourd he kept on his back which seemed to be leaking small grains of sand.

There were two others closer to Sasuke, a boy and a girl. They both appeared the same age. The girl glared at him with a smug smile on her face.

She was blonde. Her hair was pulled back into four spunky tuffs and she wore a netted top under a loose over shirt that left her midriff bare, and to complete her look she a skirt that matched her top. She lend heavily on a giant fan by her side.

The boy next to her looked over at Akamaru and twitched his fingers and the limp figure burst to life and zoomed towards him clacking as it flew. The boy was taller then the rest and he had long brown hair under a cat hood and ordinate purple stripes crossed his face. The hoddie connected to his body in a long-sleeved shirt then broke and he wore long black pants under.

However, Sasuke hardly cared about the other three; he was transfixed on the fox in the centre. The way the light fell on his soft tanned skin, or the way his ears gave a small flick as he glared at him… WHAT! Sasuke just realised that the fox was staring at him!

The black haired man was staring at him, so he stared back hoping he looked threatening.

"I shall say it once again… who are you and what are you doing here?" Naruto repeated

The man seemed to snap out of his revere to answer him "why should I tell you who I am when I do not know who you are or where I am?"

Naruto at that instant would have done a total anime sweat drop if he did not want to remain his composure in front of possible enemies "well… I am Naruto Uzimake, the Kyuubi Prince of the demon world"

"Yeah, and what about your friends?" the man insisted

"No first tell me who you are," Naruto determinably inquired

"Hn…" was the only reply

"Sasuke!" Kiba yelled, "Just tell them, they may be able to help us"

The said Sasuke's look flicked around to the offending _dog-man_

"Oh fine I'll tell you who I am" Kiba sighed "I am Kiba Izuna, I am a Jounin of the village hidden in the leaves and carry the blood line of my clan to bond with dogs. The big furry guy over there is Akamaru, he is my best friend"

"How nice to meet you Kiba and Akamaru," Naruto continued "Gaara?"

"Fine… I am Gaara of the sand. Also known as lord Shukaku, high advisor to Price Kyuubi over there"

"And my best friend" Naruto added, "Now please Sasuke tell us more of yourself?" Naruto prodded

"Fine, I am Sasuke Uchiha, Jounin of the village hidden in the leaves and master wielder of the Sharingun"

"Thank-you, Kunkuro?" Naruto invited

"Hi I'm Kunkuro, puppet master, and neko demon as you have seen here, and loyal man to the Prince and lord Shukaku" Kunkuro introduced

"And finally we have Temerai" finished Naruto

"Hey I'm Temerai, wind demon, and loyal _woman_ to the Prince Kyuubi and Lord Gaara" Temerai ended

"Ok now we all know who we are why don't you tell us why you are here?" Naruto asked aiming it at Sasuke

"Well, why don't you first tell us where _here_ is?" Sasuke snidely remarked

"You are in the demon kingdom, a world away from your own. Here we have no humans or the villages in which you reside. Instead, we have kingdoms, the demon kingdom, sprite kingdom, spirits kingdom and the hollow kingdom. To keep each kingdom in order the strongest of that race is set to make sure all is well. That is what I do. Now tell us what your purpose for coming is?" Naruto explain with a stony face

"Kiba, Akamaru, and I were set to patrol borders of our land when we came across a peculiar sight…" and from there Sasuke described their story up until now

"I see, you seem to mean no harm, and we are accomplishing nothing as we stand here talking while night creeps upon us. You may come back to the castle and stay there until this gets sorted out." Naruto sighed and waved to the others to free them "but so you know if you do anything to betray our trust then we will not hesitate in killing you"

With that Akamaru was freed form his bonds, Kiba was freed from the sand and Sasuke was let down by Temerai.

"Follow us" Naruto instructed and started without looking behind him to see if they were following

­­­­­

Sasuke took off after the blonde-haired person so as not to let him get away.

This blonde fox Prince in a way he could not describe entranced him. However, all he knew was that this world was turning out better then he had hopped.

As soon as they got out of the forest, the land broke up into a lush grassy landscape.

This world seemed almost too perfect. Everything was too green, to abundant too faultless.

This world put the leaf village to shame. It was as if this world was just brighter overall.

Sasuke felt that all his life he had been living in a dark world and he had not been in this world for more then a day.

He also noticed that the sun seemed to smaller and brighter, and in the distance two moons rose, one not more then a slither and the other and little under half full.

It did not take them long to reach the _castle _in which Naruto had mentioned.

Nevertheless, they must have had a very different view of castle compared to the large stone fortress Sasuke had in mind.

Their castle was only a ground floor; the walls were made of a white stone. But it was huge and to the back Sasuke could hear the trickle of water and small shrubberies surrounded the keep.

The Prince slowed down their pace when they reached the castle. Sasuke stopped beside him and the others stopped behind them.

Naruto led them inside the main entrance hall and then turned to the others.

"Gaara, can you show our honoured guest Kiba to the spare room next to yours and I shall show Sasuke to the other, oh could you also get him some other clothes" Gaara nodded and led Kiba and Akamaru away down one hall "Temerai, Kunkuro, thank-you for your help today you may do as you please. Tea should be ready shortly"

Temerai and Kunkuro left leaving only Sasuke and Naruto to themselves

"Where am I to stay?" Sasuke asked

"Follow me and I shall show you," Naruto explained

Sasuke followed Naruto down several hallways until they reached a small door two doors, one to the left and one to the right

"The one across the hall to the left is mine, yours is the on to the right" Naruto explained and led Sasuke into his room.

In the room, there was a small bed and a washing basin and in another room, there was a deep hip tub and a toilet.

"This is very quaint," Sasuke observed

"We keep most of our rooms very plain, we have no need for ordinate objects" Naruto explained

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, something seemed wrong about him. Like he was not showing Sasuke the true him

"Are you afraid of me?" asked Sasuke

"No why should I be?" Naruto looked at him curiously

"You seem to be holding back," Sasuke stated

"That is because I do not know you." Naruto promptly explained

"I see… well…" Sasuke was cut short by the sound of a loud gong

"Dinner is ready," Naruto said and lest the room. Sasuke followed cautiously along several more halls into a large dinning room

Naruto sat at the head of the table so Sasuke took a seat near him and waited for Kiba to join him.

Soon enough Kiba did come in following Gaara and Akamaru following him.

Kiba took a seat next to Sasuke and Gaara sat opposite Naruto. Akamaru sat under Kibas feet at the table.

Several other people entered the dinning hall, some of these including a man a score of years older then Sasuke who had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and a long scar that ran across his nose, Temerai and Kunkuro and two other people who looked as mush the same as they did different.

one girl and one boy they both shared the same misty lavender eye colour but one had long brown hair while the other short black hair, the boy had a green mark across his forehead while the girl did not.

Finally, after everybody was seated a man about the same age as the other with the scar across his nose came in, he has silver hair pushed out to one side, and one eye was a deep red while the other an onyx colour.

He wore a mask across his face and he walked along the table handing out plates to everyone.

Sasuke hardly talked throughout the whole dinner but more pondered on how he got into this situation

Finally when the meal was over Naruto lead Sasuke back to his room.

The Prince was about to leave the room when Sasuke said "thank-you"

Naruto stopped and turned to him "that is ok, as long as you don't hurt me or anyone in my kingdom then I have no reason to hate you"

Sasuke walked up to the blonde fox closing the gap between them; really, he didn't know why he was doing it. All he knew was the he wanted to get closer.

Naruto did not move as Sasuke advanced, until Sasuke was so close that he could feel his breath.

"I… umm…" Naruto mumbled

Sasuke watched his lips as he tried to make an excuse, and finally he could not take it.

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's catching him off guard. Naruto caught his breath, and then without warning pushed Sasuke away and stalked out of the room.

Sasuke stumbled back and watched as Naruto fled the room for his own and wondered if he had done something wrong.

He was going to go after him but stopped and decided not to he had already done enough tonight so he closed the door and retreated to his bed.

Naruto lay in his bed staring at his ceiling, two fingers on his lips. He had likes the kiss, so why had he run away?

Yay finished the first chappy… yawn amys birthday in about 16 mintues so this can be her birthday present… so sleepy… -.- HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!!


End file.
